Overleg bestand:Kaart Libertas.png
Wat is dat wit vlak rechtsonder op de kaart eigenlijk? 5 jun 2007 16:01 (UTC) :Een groot gat in de grond :P, nee, ik weet het ook niet, sneeuw? Of misschien 4000 meter, maar dat kan ook niet want hij is maar 3428 meter hoog... 5 jun 2007 16:03 (UTC) ::Tja dat is een goede vraag... ik heb het niet bedacht, maar je zou zeggen dat het 4000 meter is... anders maak ik het gewoon ook bruin :-) 5 jun 2007 19:42 (UTC) :::Oke, goed idee, kun je er dan ook een kruisje met 3428 er bij zetten (als hoogste punt). 6 jun 2007 08:04 (UTC) ::::Zal het binnenkort aanpassen dan, of Alexandru als die me voor is, of jij als je zin hebt :p 6 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) WACHT, dat witte vlak houdt de 3000 meter grens in als je goed kijkt. (maar het kruisje mag er wel in) 6 jun 2007 16:36 (UTC) :Hehe, eindelijk begrijpt iemand het.. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::Haha, eerlijk gezegd had ik de kaart ook maar amper bekeken, ik ging er van uit dat het wel zou kloppen wat jullie allemaal zeiden :p 6 jun 2007 18:48 (UTC) Heb de kaart weer een beetje verbeterd gisteren, vreemde randjes verbeterd, wegen verlegd, afritten bij de snelweg gemaakt en de berg nog wat aangepast. 9 jun 2007 06:18 (UTC) :Nu snap ik het ook! Hoe hoger, hoe donkerder de kleur, dus dat zou zwart moeten zijn. Maar omdat er anders een witte tekst moet gebruikt worden en het te opvallend wordt (denk ik?), is het omgekeerd gemaakt. 9 jun 2007 07:12 (UTC) ::Ik denk het, in de atlas is dat volgensmij ook vaak zo, dat de hoogste wit wordt en niet zwart. Ik vind het zo wel mooi :-) 9 jun 2007 07:32 (UTC) :::Danke Schön, lol. Zo'n discussie alleen maar om dat witte gedeelte, dat jullie t nog niet snapten :S. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 08:12 (UTC) Het klinkt miss stom, en het is muggenzifterij, mr kan het groen van het natuurpark miss een beetje minder fluo, zoals al het overige bos? 15 jun 2007 18:05 (UTC) :Gewoon zien dat de volgende uploader dit niet vergeet, want het is een beetje nutteloos om de afbeelding terug up te loaden voor zoiets... 15 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) Realistisch? Ik was op de kaart aan het kijken waar IH het attractiepark zou kunnen zetten, toen mij opviel dat deze kaart eigenlijk kei onrealistisch is. Wikistad en de rest van de gemeenten stelt amper iets voor op de kaart terwijl je niet naast de autosnelweg kan kijken. Ofwel heeft de autosnelweg 100 rijvakken, ofwel moet deze kaart dringend eens realistischer gemaakt worden. Misschien moet er ook een gedacht worden aan een kaart van HEEL Libertas, zoals Dimi al heeft gedaan voor Lovia. -- 24 okt 2007 11:55 (UTC) :Je hebt gelijk. Jammer dat ik hier niet aan kan helpen vanwege oeverloze onkunde ! Aesop 24 okt 2007 12:05 (UTC) ::1) In Lovia had ik een blanke lei, hier niet. ::2) Dat is natuurlijk een gestyleerde kaart, een autosnelweg (en een weg in het algemeen) wordt altijd groter uitgebeeld op een kaart, omdat dat véél duidelijker is natuurlijk. 24 okt 2007 13:11 (UTC) Foutje Ik heb de oude kaart even teruggeplaatst omdat ik Newport vergeten was :s 2 nov 2007 16:59 (UTC)